Frosty Plains
Frosty Plains is the bonus Christmas-themed game mode in the Dan The Man game. It was free to access during the event or after collecting all golden trophies in Adventure Mode, but afterwards IAP is required to unlock it. Plot At the beginning, the villagers were celebrating Christmas. Then the The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive and the goons came to them and destroyed Christmas then he used the remote control to control the RoboClaus. When Dan came, a villager told him that The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive took control over the RoboClaus to destroy Christmas. Dan tried to destroy the RoboClaus but failed, and RoboClaus flew away. Dan then chased after RoboClaus. He had to defeat RoboClaus twice. After RoboClaus was destroyed, the Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive ran away to his helicopter and fled, but dropped the remote control along the way and said, "Get my remote! I forget it!". Some villagers came to RoboClaus and tried to make it work. When they failed to turn it on, Dan punched the RoboClaus, which turned it on. The game completed. RoboClaus Conditions When deactivated, it turns purple, and holds a fake cane. When activated, it will turn blue. New costumes The addition of this game mode also added more costumes for the custom character: *Santa Claus *Elf costume *Snowman costume *Reindeer costume *Snow Trooper* New enemies Snow-lobbing Goon (Snow Trooper) This goon has 30 health and deals 20 damage. He/She also can throw snowballs at the player, which deal 10 damage. This goon can jump through platforms, allowing to move freely. His costume doesn't exist wherever you look in the dressing room. Flamethrower-wielding Goon (Pyromaniac) This goon has a high health at 200 health. He can also guard himself with his flamethrower. He can charge an attack in front of him or he can shoot flame with his flamethrower, dealing 10 damage each when touched. He also exists in the Fright Zone. RoboClaus (boss) RoboClaus is the only boss of the Frosty Plains story. He was originally a Christmas-themed sentry robot built to help the villagers with their festive activities. However, the Chief Executive came in to crash the party and infected RoboClaus with a virus that turned him evil. The Chief Executive and RoboClaus then went off to presumably ruin more Christmas parties. First Encounter The first battle with RoboClaus is fairly simply; he'll just drop exploding presents for a while before overheating and crashing to the ground, which is when his defenses go down and you can deal damage to him. Your attacks won't do anything to RoboClaus while he's airborne. Just keep moving to avoid his bombs, and be careful not to touch the flame coming from his jetpack as it can do some heavy damage to you. Final Encounter This time around, RoboClaus has a couple new tricks up his sleeve. Sometimes he'll shoot plasma balls from his mouth, which can be easily dodged if you keep moving. He'll also use charge attacks, which can also be avoided if you stay out of his way. Once again, you just need to wait for RoboClaus to overheat and land to deal damage to him. Unused enemies Penguin This penguin has 40 health and deals 25 damage with his ice sword and freezes Dan. This penguin can jump through platforms, allowing to move freely. These enemies may appear immediately, but got scrapped. Penguin Bomber This penguin has 60 health and deals 15 damage. and he throw 4 ice bombs that deals 10 damage each. This penguin can jump like normal penguins. Secret Penguin This penguin has 50 health. and he holds an icicle mini-gun and he will also shoot four spread of icicles eight times that deals 15 ranged damage each, The icicle mini-gun is infinite ranged. This penguin can jump, He also whack dan with his icicle minigun that deals 10 damage, He also pop out from background objects and does a tactical roll sometimes. Icethrower-wielding Penguin This penguin has a high health at 220 Health. He can also guard himself with his icethrower. He can charge an attack in front of him or he can shoot ice flame with his icethrower, dealing 15 damage each when touched. Secret Areas Category:Dan the Man game Category:Game Modes